valoras lo que tienes
by Tsuki Rullier
Summary: valoramos lo que realmente tenemos o esperamos a que ya no estan para darnos cuenta que lo teniamos eso es lo que le paso a anthony al perder al amor de su vida.


Esta historia es totalmente mía al igual que los personajes espero que les guste y que las haga pensar y recapacitar, sobre todo valorar lo que tienen en este momento a su lado

Valoras lo que tienes

A las 9:32p.m hubo un accidente, el cual fue muy aparatoso ya que hubo una chava que fue atropellada, y hubo un choque aparte de todo esto, en el cual nadie salió vivo.

De pronto la chava que fue atropellada, se levanto como si nada –obviamente toda ensangrentada, con una herida aparentemente profunda en la cabeza y cojeando un poco de la pierna izquierda- y un señor se acerco.

-¿oye niña te encuentras bien? – pregunto el señor muy preocupado haciendo ademan de sostenerla por si se fuera a caer

- si, no se preocupe, me encuentro bien – respondió un poco sofocada.

-Déjame ayudarte, te llevo al hospital, espera un momento.

- No, no se preocupe, solo ayude a llegar aun teléfono por favor.

- Pero como, no, espera deja te llevo al hospital para que…

- Por favor – lo corto – solo quiero hacer una llamada no tardare se lo prometo – dijo un poco apenada.

- Ok, ok, está bien – el señor le tendió un pequeño celular de color plateado – marca pero después le llamo a una ambulancia.

- Gracias señor, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco – dijo y comenzó a marcar de inmediato.

Se escucho que el teléfono timbro varias veces y nadie contesto, después de un segundo intento, en el tercer timbrazo contestaron.

-¿Bueno? – contesto una mujer del otro lado.

-Buenas noches señora – contesto la chava un poco apenada- disculpe las molestias.

- No te preocupes cariño ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien, gracias.

- ¿En que te puedo ayudar?, ¿Quieres hablar con Anthony?

- Si, si no es mucha molestia.

-No te preocupes en un momento te lo paso.

- Gracias.

Después de unos minutos tomaron de nuevo el teléfono

-¿Bueno? - se escucho una voz adormilada

-Hola Anthony, ¿como estas mi amor? – dijo con una voz alegre

- Ah… eres tu – respondió Anthony- ¿Qué quieres? Ya viste la hora que es.

- Si mi amor, lo siento pero solo quería escucharte un momento.

- Y ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor hablarme mañana?

-Es que talves no pueda hacerlo cariño –se escucho una matiz de tristeza en la voz de la chica

- O talves después – dijo cortantemente.

-Enserio lo lamento mucho te aseguro que no te volveré a molestar cariño.

- Eso espero.

-Bueno solo te hablaba para decirte … - dejo la frase inconclusa para que pudiera sostener el llanto.

Después de unos segundos Anthony rompió el silencio que ya se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo

-… para decirme que – pregunto impaciente.

-…-

-Si no me lo puedes decir ahora dímelo después, tengo sueño y quiero dormir, ahora, Luna. – dijo de una manera muy fría.

- ¡NO!, no espera – respondió luna inmediatamente- solo que…- y el silencio volvió a aparecer.

-…que?- contesto muy desesperado.

-…que te amo- logro decir luna.

- Ah… solo era eso? – dijo con indiferencia.

- Si solo era eso – se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Bueno nos vemos después.

- Espera por favor.

-Ahora que? –pregunto molesto.

-Recuerda que te ame desde el primer momento en que te vi, que te amo ahora y que te amare siempre pase lo que pase. – dijo llorando.

-Si claro… yo también.

- Te amo no lo olvides nunca ¿si? Por favor.

-Si claro – volvió a decir – nos vemos después

- No lo creo… que vuelva hacer igual que antes, talves tu si me vuelvas a ver, pero yo a ti no lo aseguro.

-No entiendo lo que dices pero en fin, Adiós – y colgó

-Adiós –contesto ella – mi amor

Luna se volvió hacia donde estaba el señor y le regreso su teléfono

-Gracias no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

-De nada ¿todo bien? – Pregunto el señor -¿Por qué lloras pequeña? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Por nada, no se preocupe – contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro, la alegría que aparentaba en el rostro no le llegaba hasta los ojos – no sabe cuánto significa esto para mi, Gracias de verdad.

- Por nada, ahora si déjame llamar a una ambulancia para que te lleven a un hospital y…- antes de que el señor pudiera terminar la frase, la chava se desvaneció de pronto y cayó al suelo – pequeña, pequeña contesta - se encontraba desesperado el señor.

Después de unos momentos el señor saco su celular y volvió a marcar el numero al cual luna había marcado.

Después de volver a sonar el teléfono de forma insistente, contestaron.

-Bueno –dijo Anthony molesto.

-Si… eh… este bueno- contesto el señor muy nervioso.

- ¿Quién habla?

-Disculpa…

-…Si?

-¿Conoces a la chava que te hablo hace unos momentos?

-Sí, ¿por qué? – pregunto interesado

-Por que acaba de fallecer

-¿Cómo? – grito por el auricular.

-Sí, hace unos momentos antes de que te hablar tuvo un accidente

-¿Pero como que un accidente? – Pregunto sobresaltado – si me acaba de hablar apenas.

-Si, fue atropellada y después el que la atropello choco con un tráiler y los dos conductores murieron, pero la chica se levanto y me pidió hablar por teléfono.

-¿Por qué no la llevo a un hospital?

-Yo le insistí en hacerlo pero no lo quiso, ella solo quería hablar por teléfono a este número, después de terminar de hablar ella estaba llorando y luego me agradeció por haberle permitido hablar para que se pudiera despedir de alguien muy importante para ella.

-Ahora entiendo a que se refería – contesto Anthony un poco más calmado.

-¿Está usted bien? – Pregunto algo confundido -¿Cuál es el nombre de la pequeña?

-¿Su nombre?... su nombre es Luna… mi luna se apago y me dejo en la oscuridad.

-Joven ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí, pero ella, ella está muerta, no puede ser, no puede ser ella no por favor, dígame que es una broma de muy mal gusto, por favor dígamelo – Anthony no lo podía creer y gritaba de dolor y desesperación.

-Lo siento me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero no es así.

-¡NO! ¡ELLA NO!

-Tranquilo joven, tranquilícese por favor.

-¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice, si el amor de mi vida está muerto?

-Véalo de esta forma joven, Ella se quería despedir de usted, ese era su último deseo.

-Sí pero yo la trate muy mal –dijo llorando.

-Lo último que ella dijo fue…

-¿Fue qué? ¿Fue qué?-lo interrumpió Anthony desesperado.

-Qué lo que más le dolió, es dejar solo a su único amor.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Eso fue todo antes… antes de… morir.

-Gracias por avisarme, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco

Después de eso Anthony colgó y quedo en un estado de shock

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y lo valora realmente

Date cuenta de lo que tienes a tu lado antes de extraviarlo y que no sea necesario perderlo para que te des cuenta de lo que tuviste y no lo quisiste y que capaz de valorar no fuiste

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y piénsenlo si se pudieran despedir de una sola persona de quien se despedirían?

Mejor no se despidan de una sola y demuestren lo que sienten a todas aquellas personas que estamos a su lado sin que se den cuenta

Dejen raviews por fa y pasen a mi otra historia.

Besos 3 (^u ^)


End file.
